The Clique The Orginal vs The Wannabees
by MusicalTheatreIsLife
Summary: The B class wants to take over, is The Clique done for? I think not!
1. Chapter 1

Ever since being expelled from OCD, The Clique started at NYCA, New York City Academy. They love it there, everyone worships them. The only thing that is bringing them down is the fact that at OCD the B-Class is trying to take their place. They haven't succeeded yet, but The Clique is afraid they might. They are soo glad that their parents are trying to get them back in OCD, but for now, they get to shop after school in New York City.

" WE WILL NOT LET THE B-CLASS TAKE OVER! AM I RIGHT!" Massie said to her friends.

"YEAH!" they all replied.

Massie the brunette alpha was bit self-conscience and didn't want think

the B-class would take over.

The Clique was shopping for their Spring Fling dresses. All the New York Schools would be there. They couldn't wait till they could show their ah-mazing dresses to the OCD LBR's and EW's.

While they were walking around they ran into the B-class.

"I heard you are trying to take _our _place, like you can pull it off!" Alicia said.

The rest of the Clique laughed, while the B-class leader, Resse shot back, "You're just scared that we will take over!"

The B-class laughed and then walked away.

"They're are just scared to hear what we'll say next, that's why they walked away!" Claire said.

"Yeah!" Kristen and Dylan said in reply.

As the B-class walked away in the distance Massie knew it was war:

The Original Clique Vs. The Wannabees

A/N: Sorry it'short, I have writer's block! 


	2. Chapter 2

After school the next day, Resse and the rest of the B-class went to Westchester Mall because they heard The Pretty Committee was going to be there.

"Okay, you guys know the plan?" Resse asked

"Yep" they responded.

At the mall, Resse and her posse ran into Massie and Derrington and Claire and Cam at Starbucks.

"Hey, Massie and Claire!" Resse said way too cheerfully.

Massie ignored her and left with Derrington. Claire and Cam stayed.g

"Cam, can you wait here, I'm going to run to the bathroom?" Claire asked her BF

"Sure." He replied.

When Claire was in the bathroom, Resse came up to Cam.

"Why are _you_ going out with_ her_? Resse asked hastily.

"Whyis it any of _your_ business?" Cam replied.

"Because you could go out with me!" Resse said.

"Hey, get away from me!" Cam yelled.

"What? I am soo much cuter than Claire!" She said.

Claire came out of the bathroom.

"Hey get away from him!" Claire yelled.

The Pretty Committee could hear Claire yell and rushed back to Starbucks.

"Hey Resse, your own boyfriend is looking for you!" Matt her boyfriend said.

"Oh, Matt, you always come at the wrong time!" Resse said

"Bye bye, Pretty Committee." Resse said sarcastically.

The Pretty Committee responded with, "Oh, shut up!"

Claire and Cam were thankful for the save.

"_Gawd something has to be done_." Massie thought.

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Jessica


	3. Chapter 3

"What should we do about Resse?" Massie asked TPC while they were listening to London Bridge by Fergie from the Black Eyed Peas.

"I don't really know." Alicia said.

"What other songs have you purchased off iTunes?" Kristen asked.

"Ain't No Other Man, Me and U, S.O.S, Unfaithful, Beep, Promiscuous, Buttons, So What, Déjà Vu, and Bossy." Massie replied.

"Hey girls I just remembered that the new fashion is Ralph Lauren Polo Shirts." Massie said.

The next day at the mall Alicia ran into Olivia and told her the new fashion. When Alicia left with TPC Olivia caught up with Resse and her posse.

"Resse the new fashion is RL Polo Shirts." Olivia said

"Olivia you are such a backstabber, I love it!" Resse said.

Massie overheard this conversation and caught up to Alicia.

"Leesha did you happen to tell anyone about the new fashion?" Massie questioned.

"I only told Olivia, why?" Alicia said.

"Cuz I just over heard O-livia telling Resse the new fashion." Massie said.

"Yeah right, you just don't want me to be friends with her." Alicia said.

"Fine don't believe me." Massie responded.

The next day at NYCA Alicia said she was sorry about yesterday, Massie apologized too.

After school at Massie's place for their sleepover The Clique had the dresses for the Spring Fling. Here's what they were like:

Massie's: Strapless, Periwinkle, and Glitter

Alicia's: Halter, Red and Glitter

Dylan's: Spaghetti Strap, Violet, and Glitter

Kristen's: Sleeveless, Green, and Glitter

Claire's: Off-The Shoulder Straps, Pink and Glitter

"Our dresses are ah-mazing and ah-dorable!" Dylan said.

"I totally ah-gree." Claire said.

As The Clique went to sleep Massie thought to herself, "_Leesha doesn't believe me and she might tell O-livia what our dresses look like and then the little backstabber will tell Resse and her posse, something has to be done._"


	4. Chapter 4

It was the day of the Spring Fling, NYCA had the day off. That gave TPC more than enough time to get their nails and hair done. So, they went shopping for shoes to match their dresses.

"What do you think of these pink kitten heel shoes for my dress?" Claire asked.

"They soo match your cute off-the shoulder dress!" Alicia said.

"Yeah!" the rest of the TPC said.

"Apple-C!" someone shouted. (for those of you who don't know what Apple-C means read the 6th book!"

"Do you think these satin periwinkle flats are too casual for the dance?" Massie asked.

"No, they are comfortable and ah-dorable for you ah-mazing dress." Dylan said.

"Should I get these black and green high-heels for my dress?" Kristen asked

"Yeah, it reminds me of _Wicked_ my favorite Broadway musical, I can't believe I got to meet Idina Menzel and Kristen Chenoweth!" Claire responded.

"Yeah, did you see all the awesome dresses Kristen got to wear!" Massie said.

Yeah, they went to see _Wicked_ on Broadway, front row seats, backstage passes, it was the life!

After an hour of shoe shopping the girls made their decisions.

Massie: Periwinkle flats

Alicia: Red high-heels

Dylan: Violet sandals

Kristen: Black and Green high-heels

Claire: Pink kitten heel

"Designer shoes and designer dresses!" Alicia said.

The girls got their nails done in the color of their dress, and they got their hair done. They all had the same hairstyle, except for Kristen because of her bad haircut. Their hair was in a ponytail and the ponytail was full of cute curls.

Later that night at the dance the girls were dancing with their dates in Central Park.

"No sign of the wannabees," Alicia reported.

"Good, they don't belong here and they probably could find anything to wear!" Massie said.

Just then Resse and her posse entered the dance. The girls left their dates to do see what was up.

"What are you doing here Resse?" Alicia asked.

"This dance is welcome for all the NY schools!"

Claire started to giggle when Resse turned around. Massie asked what was so funny. Claire whispered and told the Clique and the Clique told the rest of the dancers. Soon everyone including Resse's posse and BF was laughing at Resse.

"What is so funny?" Resse demanded.

"Did you change in the car?" Dylan asked, holding her laughter.

"Why?"

"Because your DRESS IS TUCKED INTO YOUR UNDERWEAR!" TPC said together.

Resse rushed out, really embarrassed, her posse and BF followed her. The rest of the dance was great. But Massie knew she still had to figure out a way to tell Alicia that Olivia was a backstabber. She figured out a plan. Massie told the TPC what had happened with Olivia.

"So here's what we do………"

A/N: a cliffhanging ending, stay tuned to find out what happens next.'

Jessica


	5. Chapter 5

"Okay, you guys know the plan?" Massie asked Claire, Kristen and Dylan.

"Yep!" They responded.

TPC minus Alicia who was at the mall with Olivia, walked into Starbucks where they saw Alicia and Olivia. Then Resse and her posse came in.

"Right on time." Claire whispered.

Resse then, winked her eye at Olivia and Alicia and Olivia went! TPC followed them. In the wink of an eye, TPC found out something horrible.

"ALICIA YOU'RE A BACKSTABBER TOO!" Massie said in disgust.

"What took you soo long to figure that out!" Alicia replied slyly.

TPC could not believe that this whole time Alicia was a backstabber too!

"I cannot believe, she was ever in the Clique!" Dylan said.

"She probably told them that I am poor." Kristen said sniffling.

"Imagine how long she's been doing this to us, and shell probably tell her dad to stop trying to get us back in OCD!" Massie said with rage.

They were more than shocked they just couldn't believe one of their BFF's would do this! Alicia was now an unbelievably beautiful B-Lister. She would probably over rule Resse and in will be Alicia's Clique. To take their mind off Ah-licia and Fauxlivia they went shopping with their BF's. They were going to think of a way to get Alicia back, by back they meant revenge!

I hope you loved this Chappie!


End file.
